There Can Be Only One Darkwing!
Sunday, October 4, 2009/2030 Disneyland After making your way through the gates by hook or by crook, you walk down Main Street towards the crossroads of the Magic Kingdom. From here, you can choose which 'world' to go visit. Star Tours is still popular with the impending release of the last Trilogy. If you like punishment, you can go visit the 'Small World' castle. Choose whatever your heart desires. If you're really adventurous, you might pay a visit to the ever popular Space Mountain, and, if you're really observant, you might be able to pick out a tiny defense base hidden away on the top of Space Mountain.... Or, maybe that's just your imagination. Must be all the little people wandering around. Darkwing has arrived. Eject has arrived. Crosscheck has arrived.Cambria Douglas has arrived. Behold, Disney Land. The vision of Walt Disney in all its glory. Costumed characters mill about with tourists among rides, food outlets, and other curiosities. There is one visitor, however, who is here to feed. And cause mayhem. But mostly to feed. A roly-poly, spikeysharkball waddles into the park, smashing down a fence and walking up to a purveyor of snow cones and cotton candy. The horrified vendor tosses cotton candy into the gaping maw, hoping to placate the maurader. Darkwing was bored, drunk, and in a worse mood then usual; not the most pleasent of combinations. After another joke about the Disney character that dared use his name, he gathered up anyone that would listen to him which unfortunatly wasn't that many and headed out to make the Disneycorp rue ever using his name by hitting them where it hurt; their profits. "Decepticons, lets show this 'happy kingdom' what its like to be miserable!" Darkwing calls out and fires on the first set of human germs that he sees. Crosscheck is here by shere luck. He agreed to participate to a terran contest where he would go to Disney Land with the winners so here he is, along with a mother and her two children, who are pretty impressed by the large robot. The scientist is rather impatient to go back to his lab but he's also enjoying the moment. Hopefully nothing bad is going to happen tonight! Laserbeak agreed to go with DArkwing and flies along taking in the scenary and also looking for anything hismaster, Soundave, might be able to use. He's never been here before but has heard of the playground. What a strange place it is.. he sees a giant... duck and fires on it. Jazz has arrived. Cambria Douglas is here....on vacation! "Wooooohooo! Hey Donald! Get over here so I can take a picture of ya'! Hahahahaha!" Cambria readjusts her Mickey Mouse house and laughs. "This is awesome!" She turns and her eyes go wide. "OH MY GOD! GOOFY!" She takes off running after the man dog. - Sunday meant football!! Not Disneyland. However, Eject had been at a local sports bar near the happiest place on Earth, when the Chargers and Steelers game was interrupted by a news brief that robots were attacking Disneyland. With that said, Eject had hitched a ride inside Jazz to the park. Popping into his tape form, the Autobot initializes his audio library. "Heyas Jazz!! Mind if I put on some music?? I'm thinking some "We Will Rock You!" by Queen. It's on my /Jock Rock/ cd!!" Faster than you can say "Touchdown!" Eject drops down into a blue casette tape. Jazz leaps into the air and folds down on himself and into a stylish white Porsche 935. Patchwork has arrived. Photon has arrived. Crosscheck vanishes out of reality. Crosscheck has left.Grapple has arrived. Combat: Photon sets his defense level to Guarded. White Porsche 935 drives onto the disney lot with music booming form his stereo system. "Find me something with a little more beat if I need to smack some Decepticons. What the heck could the Decepticons want with this place? Aside than being a distraction or just plain annoying, there is no real need for them to be here." Pyramid Jet is flying in circle above the themepark pondering the foolishness of this raid. The golden seeker is half convinced that the powermaster process got to Darkwing's head but he agreed to come so he could evaluate the potential of this Decepticons. For now he's not attacking but he quickly noticed the arrival of the Autobots, "We got company!" Combat: Jazz sets his defense level to Protected. Sharkticon is currently mindlessly eating an entire Cotton Candy Cart as the Autobots arrive. "No, please, stay back!" the Vendor cries, "I'll give you the tub of caramel from the Candied Apple Cart!""What, are you crazy? Feed that thing sugar? Naw, feed him the vat from the French Fry Guy," another Vendor says. Patchwork gets to go to DISNEYLAND! It really is a shock that Patchwork hasn't come to visit earlier...it fits with the medic who likes to paint rainbows and kitties on rocks, somehow. "Do you think they make Mickey ears big enough for me?" she asks of poor Jazz as she tails him to the themepark. Bots Grapple would probably be alongside Patchwork and Jazz if he wasn't distracted by the the buildings and bright colors. Nevermind that Disneyland is full of super-deformed and cartoonish buildings; he's still inspecting them as if they were perfectly natural habitats. He actually seems rather excited about it all. "Curious..!" - As Jazz zooms along towards the park entrance, Eject shuffles through his "Jock Jams" CD and puts on some Survivor. "I love Eye of the Tiger!! Makes me wanna box some Decepticons Jazz!! I'll be all over that ring!! I'll float like a butterfly and sting like a bee!!" Transforming into his robot mode, Eject rests back in the passenger seat as he withdraws his gold-plated blaster from subspace. "I'm locked and loaded like a linebacker looking for the quarterback Jazz!! Let's do this!!" In the blink of an optic, this blue casette pops up into the form of Eject! White Porsche 935 chuckles a bit at Eject's suggestion. "Never figured you out for Queen fan. Yeah that's more like it." referring to his new selection. "I am not sure about the Mickey ears Patchwork, if you don't have any you can always ask Crosscheck to build you some. Speaking of memorabilia, ever since Disney bought Marvel I have been wanting to get a plush Mickey Mouse in a Punisher outfit for my office. Call out if you see one." The sports car swerves around some abandonned food and memorabilia carts. Traffic getting dense, transform and fan out." That being said the sports car explodes into action landing with a loud thud and sending a small shower of sparks as the white giant skids to a halt. The White Porsche unfolds, arms and legs are becoming visible. The body seems to cartwheel in mid-air, the robot form of Jazz stylishly lands and is ready for action. "I think I saw a little girl who had sparkles on her Mickey ears. And they were pink." Patchwork confides in Jazz as she transforms from jeep to femme, and straightens without the same showy shower of sparks Jazz had. "Okay, if I see one, I'll let you know..." Not that she relaly knows what she's looking for, but she'll try anyways." "So, uh...Goofy..." Cambria sidles up to the smelly man in the Goofy costume. "You were always my favorite Disney character.." She grins and gets uncomfortably close to the mascot. Cons After circling some more, Photon managed to detect all the Autobots. At least he hopes so because the Decepticons are outgunned here... however there is no flying Autobots so running away will be easy. Identifiying Jazz as the main threat, the golden seeker decides to take care of him first and he dives from the sky, right towards the special op. As he falls towards the ground, he fires his side blasters not paying any attentions to the humans whomay be in his line of fire. Combat: Pyramid Jet misses Jazz with his Disruptor attack! Laserbeak banks away after shooting Donald and then sees an Autobot his size; Eject. He sqawks and brings his lasers to bear on the cassettebot and lets him have it. Combat: Laserbeak strikes Eject with his Laser attack! Photon says, "That stupid autobot is pretty fast..." Faster than you can say "Touchdown!" Eject drops down into a blue casette tape. In the blink of an optic, this blue casette pops up into the form of Eject! Darkwing says, "It just figures that those Autojerks would be here. Can't we ever raze a needless human settlement to the ground in peace?" He grumbles and then spies Patchwork, remembering her from the bar durring the olympics. He had wanted to slag her badly then, I guess now he's chance to make up for all the suffering he wasn't allowed to cause then. Combat: Darkwing sets his defense level to Fearless.Combat: Darkwing strikes Patchwork with his Electro-Kinetic Blasters attack! Sharkticon waddles over to where a Magic Kingdom Employee is desperately trying to lure him--to a vat of French Fry oil. The Sharkticon grabs the vat, upends it into his maw, with rivers of boiling hot fat running down the side of his sharkmouth. Bots Jazz hears the roar of a single jet engine up above. The Autobot spots the Pyramid jet just in time to leap forward out of the way out of the blasts which leave a small crater on the asphalt. The Special Ops spins around in a crouch, rifle in hand. "Watch the potholes pal. There are women with babystrollers who use this street." Without further witty banter the Autobot's squeezes the trigger with his characteristic calm attitude. Combat: Jazz misses Pyramid Jet with his Disruptor attack! Suddenly Cambria is pushed aside by a woman who appears to be in quite the rush. She snorts and brushes herself off only to be pushed aside again. And again. And again. Until suddenly she is caught up in a stampede of fleeing patrons. At this point it's obvious: some shit is goin' down. Cambria lets herself get caught up in the rush and quickly makes her way towards the center of the park. Why? Because there just happens to be a few Exo-Suits on display. It's all a very elaborate (and convenient) PR stunt. And because it's a PR stunt, the Exo-Suits are painted to resemble various Disney characters. Cambria's is painted to look like Minnie Mouse. Embarassing paint job aside, Cambria enters the Exo and makes preperations for Decepticon Ass Kicking or DAK for short. Warthog Exo-Armor has arrived. Cambria Douglas drops Warthog Exo-Armor . Cambria Douglas has left.Cambria Douglas enters the Warthog Exo-Armor . - As Jazz transforms into his robot form, Eject shoots out of the shifting Autobot like a cannon ball out ofa cannon. "Woaaah!! What a punt!!" The mini-bot lands with a soft *thud* and doesn't have but a second to look around before he's struck by Laserbeak's laser fire. "Argh!! Hey! I didn't hear the referee blow the whistle! That's off-sides pal!" Raising his gold-plated blaster, Eject focuses his targeting visor on the flying Decepticon. After a few seconds of aiming, the Autobot presses the trigger of his trusty weapon. *PEW* *PEW* Combat: Eject sets its defense level to Guarded. Patchwork really should change her paint colours - clearly, teal is too remarkable a colour. Perhaps a nice concrete grey to help her blend in with the cities... Yelping as she's hit almost before she's gotten a good assessment of the situation, the medic turns quickly, trying to spot where the shot came from while she reaches for her pistol, fumbling slightly with it as she makes her protest to the general area, "That's not nice...I just wanted Mickey ears! Combat: Eject misses Laserbeak with its Gold-Plated Blaster (Laser) attack! Combat: Patchwork takes extra time to steady herself. Pass Grapple had actually been buying what appeared to be small Disney dollhouses from a cart -- why is anyone's guess -- when all the people started running and stampeding. Said dollhouses are quickly stuffed in to subspace and, for a moment, it's all he could do just to stand there and try very hard not to squish a small child or something. Stampeding people -did- have a habit of bumping in to each other, after all. "Oh, dear.." It did seem they were under attack, but the fleeing people were a bit of a distraction. Combat: Pyramid Jet strikes Grapple with his Grab attack! Combat: Grapple takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Cons Laserbeak tilts up on a wing and evades the laserblast from Eject by a few inches. How did the Autobots get here? Why would they defend this place? Hes surprised they would be willing to defend a make believe land, but then again these are Autobots.... With optics glowing the Condor circles back around and lines up the pint sized Autobot Eject again and fires. Combat: Laserbeak misses Eject with his Laser attack! Pyramid Jet spins on his axis, avoiding Jazz's attack. The seeker transforms and lands a few feet away from his autobot opponent. "You should not be here Autobot. Nothing will save this place from Darkwing...is pretty pissed. Primus only knows why but he hates this place." Photon doesn't let enough time to Jazz to follow his advice, he quickly raises his arm and fires an energy blast towards the Autobot. The Pyramid jet unfold into Photon's robot mode.Combat: Photon strikes Jazz with his Laser Cannon attack! "You should know by now, little autobot that the universe isn't a nice place. It doesn't play fair, and only exists to see those fall hard." The dour blue Decepticon says as he looks down to the teal jeep. "You were lucky the last time we meet, those foolish games and their false peace ment I couldn't string you up and teach you your rightful place in the vast darkness that we exist in. But now, the happpiest place on earth, lives up to its title by giving me a chance to correct that error." Darkwing says, as he motions cracking his knuckles before pulling back to punch the Autobot femme. Combat: Darkwing misses Patchwork with his Punch attack! Sharkticon finishes up one vending cart, and casts its gaze upon the giant Minnie Mouse. Ooooh that lookedtasty. He goes to take a nibble out of the exosuit. Combat: Sharkticon strikes Warthog Exo-Armor with his Nibble nibble on a mouse (Punch) attack! Bots Jazz gets nailed by Photon's blasts which cause the Autobot to rock backwards. Instead of fighting it, Jazz rolls with it. The Autobot flings himself backwards into a ground roll and finishes up in a low crouch, rifle aimed dead center at Photon and returns fire. "Thanks for the info. Darkwing hates this place. That's funny in a way. He ever thought of taking his emo brother here? Might be just the thing to cure him." Combat: Jazz misses Photon with his Solar-Powered Photon Rifle attack! - This time around, Eject has time to see Laserbeak swooping around for another attack. Diving behind an ice cream cart, the flying Decepticon's laser fire peppers a logo of Mickey Mouse licking an ice cream bar. Suddenly, an idea pops into the mini-bot's processor. "Maybe my pal Mickey can help me with this...." Opening the top of the vending cart, Eject notices the vendor is lone gone and figures no one will miss a few Mickey Bars™. Taking a handful of ice cream bars shaped in the form of Mickey's head, the Autobot winds up as Laserbeak flies past. "Here's the wind up....and the pitch!!!" Patchwork has enough of her wits about her to duck when she sees a fist coming at her, and that's precisely what she does when Darkwing finishes his verbal lesson and moves onto the physical exam. "I'm not letting you ruin the happiest place on Earth!" she informs the Decepticon, the idea something so at odds with the perky personality possessed by the femme, she simply can't imagine allowing it to happen. Bringing her pistol around, she does her best to aim before firing at the Con thats chosen her. Combat: Eject misses Laserbeak with its Flying Mickey Bars! (Punch) attack! Combat: Patchwork's Pistol attack on Darkwing goes wild!Combat: Patchwork misses herself with her Pistol attack! After a few minutes, Cambria is set up inside the cockpit of her Exo. She cracks her knuckles and wraps her fingers around the controls; a devilish grin spreading across her lips. "Let's tear some Decepticons apart!" The Warthog comes to life just as Gnaw sinks his spikey teeth into it's armor. Fortunately for Cambria, it's not too bad. Unfortunately for Gnaw, it's enough to make him the center of attention. The Exo-Armor's fingers clench into a tight fist and raises high above its head before being sent downwards with as much force as possible to delivera hard pounding to the Sharkticon's noggin. Combat: Warthog Exo-Armor sets its defense level to Fearless. Combat: Warthog Exo-Armor strikes Sharkticon with its CROWN CRUSHER (Punch) attack! Combat: You took 4 damage. Well, at least there's -less- running people now than there were a few seconds ago. Grapple relaxes ever so slightly at the decreased chance of really bad press due to a squished child. Well, now that there's a fight going on, he may as well try to be of help. Although, he didn't want to destroy any of these.. Odd buildings before he had a good chance to look at them. So, he pulls his typical rifle from subspace and aims at Laserbeak. Well, hejust happens to be closest, really. Combat: Grapple strikes Laserbeak with his Arc-Welder Rifle attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Laserbeak's Agility. (Crippled) Cons Photon quickly steps to his left avoiding the energy blast fired by Jazz. He doesn't even look back to see what was struck by photon blast. The seeker arrogantly smiles at Jazz obviously not impressed by the Autobot. He suddenly explodes into a burst of speed as he rushes fowards and throws a vicious punch towards Jazz's chin. Laserbeak watches his missed shot take out the door of a nearby building and then is surprised by a punch aimed at him. He bobs out of the way totally not expecting a punch. With a squawk Laserbeak attempts a wing slap at theCassettebot. Combat: Photon misses Jazz with his John Wayne's punch. (Punch) attack! Combat: Laserbeak strikes Eject with his wingslap from downunder (Punch) attack! Darkwing laughs as he watches the flustered Autobot try and aim a gun that she clearly had pointed backwards and nearly misses herself with her own attack. "Is something wrong? Or did they just never teach you how to Aim." He says with a smug grin and dark chuckle, before darting forward to attempt to grab the brightly colored medic. Combat: Darkwing strikes Patchwork with his Grab attack! The Sharkball gets a thump on the head, but fortunately Gnaw's head is hard. The Sharkticon claws at the hand that thumps it. Combat: Sharkticon strikes Warthog Exo-Armor with his Kick attack! Bots - Looking over to Grapple, Eject flashes a small grin. "Thanks for the help! It's just like tag team wrestling!" There's little time for celebration from the smaller Autobot as a flying wing drops down from behind him to turn him end over end. Hitting the pavement and rolling into a conveniently placed Donald Duck™ statue. With the force of his impact, Eject is pelted with Donald's rubble. "Oww! Owee!!" After shaking off the damage, the mini-bot shakes his fist at Laserbeak. Taking off in a sprint, Eject hopes to tackle the flying con in mid- air. "Time to blitz the quarterback!! Touchdown time!!" Jazz frowns at having missed. That's not like him. Time to adjust strategies. Ahh a gift the seeker closes in for some good ol' melee combat. The Autobot puts away his rifle with his right hand, and smacks the punch away with his left. Jazz completes the with a feint kick and finishes with a 'Flash Kick'. The Autobot has been mixing up his dance moves with some earth fighting styles such as Capoeira. Combat: Eject sets its defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Jazz sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Jazz misses Photon with his Kick attack! Combat: Eject strikes Laserbeak with its Touchdown attack! Patchwork starts as the pistol prooves to be aimed not at her intended target, but just barely to the side of her own torso! Clearly not thinking right, she stares at the weapon for a moment before looking up at Darkwing - just in time to find herself grabbed hold of by Darkwing. Grunting, t he medic stashes away her pistol, foot swinging towards her assailant in the age old, instinctive defense of every femme everywhere... Combat: Patchwork strikes Darkwing with her Kick attack! Grapple stares for just a moment; well, it did seem as if Eject not only had Laserbeak under control, but was actually having fun. With a quick glance around, he makes quick mental notes of what was going on. Jazz appeared to be having trouble with that seeker over there. So, he makes his way around the 'touchdown attack', gets a little closer to the other fight at hand, and aims at Photon. Combat: Grapple sets his defense level to Guarded. Gnaw's little claws scrape through the Warthog's fist but that doesn't stop Cambria. Not at all. She pulls back on the control and the Warthog lifts its other fist up in the air. In an encore performance, Cambria tries to knock Gnaw on the head again. Combat: Warthog Exo-Armor misses Sharkticon with its Punch attack! Cons Combat: Grapple strikes Photon with his Arc-Welder Rifle attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Photon's Agility. (Crippled) Photon was expecting that kind of maneuver and he simply takes off and the autobot passes right under him. The golden seeker is still chuckling when he's struck in the back by Grapple. The attack shatters his back armor and sends him crashing into a hot dog stand. Photon slowly rises to his feet as smokes comes out of his back. "Urggg... And you call....yourself honorable...warrior. I call you...coward!" With those strong words, he returns fire at Grapple. Combat: Photon strikes Grapple with his Laser Cannon attack! -1 Laserbeak is tackled in mid air and tumbles back with a squawk. His HUD streams damage reports and he beats wings away from Eject. Landing on a nearby building he sulks and takes a few pot shots at the surrounding area instead. Darkwing lets out a slight grunt as the kick connects to what would be the groin of a human; He can hear his partner Throttle whimper in 'empathic' pain. "That might work, if we were fleshy germs. Maybe you should take lessons on how to fight you own kind, wench. But if you want to be let go so bad; then fine. Why not enjoy one of the rides!" He says with a dark laugh as he throws Patchwork at the flying dumbo ride. Combat: Darkwing strikes Patchwork with his Punch attack! Laserbeak decides the top of the building isnt safe enough from that pintsized bot that tackled him so he turns and runs instead. The rest of the cons can smash the bots and mouseland on their own! Combat: Laserbeak begins retreating, outrunning all pursuit. The Sharkball rolls away from the second punch like a billiard ball. Upon rolling, his tail flicks up, to possibly catch the exo in the knee or the cockpit! Combat: Sharkticon strikes Warthog Exo-Armor with his Tail Thwap! (Kick) attack! Bots Jazz misses again! Grapple manages to buy Jazz a few seconds he needed to land a solid hit on the guy. The Autobot fires up his combat playlist in order to enter 'the zone'. Jazz charges at the seeker and opens up with a combo of moves that would put Killer Instinct players to shame. Combat: Jazz misses Photon with his Capoeira Combo! attack! Well, if she had to go flying, what better to land on than Dumbo? Except, perhaps, It's a Small World...that might have actually done the human's a favour. It's not quite the Goofy yodel but Patchwork's yelp of surprise as she tumbles through the air and over the ride is still easily heard. Rolling as she lands, Patchwork manages to avoid the worst of the possible damage, scraping her paint more than anything else. Twisting about onto a knee, she seems to have decided that perhaps the Decepticon was right. "Fine. I'll do that and THEN get my Mickey Ears!" she informs Darkwing, her rifle being brought out and aimed. Once her shot is made, she lifts her voice to call to the fighters in general, "Everyone alright?" Not that she expects anyone to admit if they need patching... Combat: Patchwork strikes Darkwing with her Rifle attack! - It's time to celebrate for Eject. Doing his best endzone dance, the Autobot gets down with a brief jig, "Oh yea!! Gotta work the Icky-Shuffle!! Touchdown Autobots!!" Palming an imaginary football, the mini-bot struts it up as he watches his foe fly away. "See ya bird brain!" Content with his celebration, Eject focuses on the rest of the ensuing battle, looking to see where he can help. Spotting Gnaw in a tussle with Cambria, the mini-bot raises his blaster at the Sharkticon. After adjusting the power level on his weapon, he moves in closer, "You're too heavy to be a starter! You must ride the bench!" Squeezing the trigger once again, he unleashes a few bolts of crisp laser fire. Egads! Cambria's Exo-Armor gets a mace tail to the knee. The armor is reduced to shrapnel and scatters across the ground from the impact but all is not lost. It's only a simple wound, after all. Within the cockpit, Cambria grinds her teeth. "Damn! That thing is a little shit on my ass! What /is/ it anyway?" She squints. "It's like an unholy abomination between a Jigglypuff and a robot shark." The Warthog reaches around and pulls the rifle off itsback; bringing it to arms and aiming it at the Sharkticon. It pulls the trigger and sends a round of laser fire at the Decepticon. Combat: Eject sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Warthog Exo-Armor strikes Sharkticon with its Medium Laser attack! Combat: You took 10 damage. Combat: Eject misses Sharkticon with his Gold-Plated Blaster (Disruptor) attack! Grapple yelps as he's struck in the side. The damage doesn't appear too severe, but it does toss him over and on to one of the super-deformed Disney houses he had been inspecting earlier. Tinkerbell's Grove is promptly flattened. With a slight wince -- both from the actual shot and landing on a steel and fiberglass leaf-hut --, he hefts himself back upright as he fires at the golden seeker again. Inwardly, he mourns the destroyed leaf house. Combat: Grapple misses Photon with his Pistol attack! Cons Things don't look good for the seeker but he manages to evade all the attacks directed towards him by the autobots. "I keep forgeting you're not built for combat...a shame." Photon leaps into the air and transforms. He accelerates before executing a sharp turn and coming back towards Jazz, all gun blazing. Photon leaps fowards and shifts into a golden pyramid jet.Combat: Pyramid Jet strikes Jazz with his Heat Guns attack! Gnaw gets out a microphone and starts singing. "Jiiiiigillyyyyypuuuuffff, Ji-gi-leeeeeee-puuuuuuuuuuuuuuff". Watches everybody fall asleep. x.x Grapple falls over laughing at Gnaw. xD Darkwing winces and grunts again, as the rifle blast hurts only a bit more then the previous kick. "Well, you do seem to be getting a little better. That one actually scuffed my paint a bit! Let me show you how its really done!" He luaghs aand draws his favored Electro-Kinetic Blasters and opens fire on the pastel medic once more. Combat: Darkwing misses Patchwork with his Electro-Kinetic Blasters attack! Gnaw...has no idea what the frag a Jigglypuff is. The laser blasts make little holes in his back armor as he rolls, and he turns and rolls for the Warthog! Combat: Sharkticon strikes Warthog Exo-Armor with his Shark Attack! attack! Bots Combat: Jazz sets his defense level to Aggressive. Jazz gets some armor burned off by the seeker's heat guns. Despite the frustration building, the Autobot keeps a cool head about this. "If you like playing with fire...I got just the thing for you." A shoulder-mounted missile launcher pops into place. The Autobot fires the incendiary missile at the seeker. Maybe this will level up the playing field. Combat: Jazz misses Pyramid Jet with his Flamethrower attack! -1 Patchwork twists to the side, not worried about rolling over Dumbo again. It's already flattened, the elephants aren't going to fly again, so she's not going to worry too much about it. At least it wasn't the castle! "Don't worry! I'll paint a nice kitty with sunshine above it over that scuff for you! Or maybe you'd like a flower instead...I think you're a kitty person though!" The medic turns to eye the other bots, assessing them quickly to see if she's needed in her primary capacity. Combat: Patchwork takes extra time to steady herself. Pass "Oh God no! Get away from me!" Cambria pulls back on the controls and the Warthog takes a few steps back but it just isn't enough to save it. The rolling ball of horron slams into it and sends it down on one knee. This Decepticon is a bit tougher than it looks. That or Cambria is just off her game today. Whatever the reason, strategies need to change. Suddenly, the Warthog transforms into it's totally bad-ass (or atleast it would be if it wasn't an homage to Minnie Mouse) tank mode. "YO, SHORT, ROUND AND NASTY! I GOT A LIL SOMETHIN' FOR YA! IT'S CALLED CANNONFIRE TO THE FACE! HA HA!" The cannon on the tank swivels and points directly at Gnaw before firing. Warthog Exo-Armor transforms into its Warthog Exo-Armor Tank mode. Combat: Warthog Exo-Armor Tank misses Sharkticon with its Main Cannon attack! Grapple frowns deeply as he gets to his feet, glancing to the destroyed leaf house. It wasn't a creation of his own, but the structure has been rather unusual from what he had seen on Earth; he had hoped to inspect it further. Upon looking at the destroyed metal, he catches sight of a large, broken off section of the 'roof'; it had been a giant leaf-shaped thing. He then look to Photon battling Jazz. Back to the leaf. ...Hmmm... He then hefts the large, surprisingly heavy metal leaf and throws it at the seeker. Combat: Grapple sets his defense level to Aggressive. - Watching his blaster fire bounce off Gnaw's armor, Eject figures he should have set the power level on his blaster higher. The Autobot lines up another attack, when he spots Darkwing open up with his attack on Patchwork. Almost blinded by the firepower, the mini-bot wonders if this is part of the daily fireworks show. Hoping to help where he can from here on out, Eject starts kicking his smaller legs into a sprint as he eyes Darkwing's backside ahead. "I think we're in field goal range! Time to knock home the game-winner!!" Leaping into the air, Eject shifts his legs into karate mode as he aims for the Decepticon's back. Combat: Eject strikes Darkwing with his Field Goal Kick (Kick) attack! Combat: Grapple misses Pyramid Jet with his Tinkerbell Thwomp (Pistol) attack! Cons Pyramid Jet is at home in the sky and he seems to dance between the deadly attacks flying towards him. He would never admit it but Primus is with him today! Once again, he transforms back into his robot mode and lands on the ground, making sure to keep Jazz and Grapple in his line of sight. Arrogantly smilling, he raises his arm and fires a quick shot towards Grapple.The Pyramid jet unfold into Photon's robot mode. Combat: Photon strikes Grapple with his Laser Cannon attack! -2 Fortunately, the Sharkball is still rolling when the Warthog counterattacks. Feeling a mite peckish, the Sharkticon tries to roll in for a drive-thru bite to eat. Hungry Shark! Combat: Sharkticon strikes Warthog Exo-Armor Tank with his Yes I'd like Fries with That attack! Combat: Mmmmmm.. energon!! Darkwing staggers foward a bit as the little cassette slams into his back; which also jars the external engine connected to him, which detached and transforms into nebulon theif Throttle. "Hey now, you little punk. Don't you know its not nice to hit someone when they aren't looking?" The smaller being asks to the cassette. "I guess you Autobots just aren't as nobel as you say you are. I guess its up to this theif to teach ya some manners." He says and lunges at the tapebot. Meanwhile Darkwing shakes off the kick; hearing the germ he's connected to detach and attack his second oppenant; for once he's glad to have the 'partner'. He continues toward the Medic. "You really shouldn't puase in battle, your only going to prolong their suffering and yours. Just give up now and let your end be swift." He says as he rushes at her, of course if he's misses he's in good postion to trample the teacup ride while he's at it. Combat: Darkwing strikes Patchwork with his Ram attack! Bots Throttle has arrived.Darkwing drops Throttle. Jazz really needs to get fixed that guidance system and re-calibrate his targeting software. The Autobot steadies himself before going back into the frey. Combat: Jazz takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Cambria slams her fist against the side of the cockpit. Damn it! How did she miss!? She bites down on her lower lip. Hard. Enough to draw blood. First this Decepticon comes in and ruins what would've been a nice day off and now it mocks her by rolling out of the way of her shots like a mutant tire. Oh, yeah, and did she mention it's tearing her Exo apart? Because it is! The cannon swivels again in an effort to keep up with the rolling Sharkticon. Inside the cockpit, the pilot grins and licks the blood off her lips. This machine has a lot of energy left and damn it she's going to keep trying. She slaps her hand down on a particularly large button and the cannon fires again. Combat: Warthog Exo-Armor Tank strikes Sharkticon with its KILL ALL SHARKTICONS attack! Combat: You took 12 damage. The chatter from Darkwing is enough warning for Patchwork's focus to return to him, and to brace herself for the impact. He jars her shoulder as he connects, sending her skidding back, heels digging into the ground behind her as she grunts. "ANd you should stop being a meanie!" It isn't the best retort in the world, but hey, it's Patchwork! With her shoulder already braced against the Decepticon, the Medic simply shifts her arm and swings her elbow up, trying to connect with with Darkwing somehow. Combat: Patchwork misses Darkwing with her Punch attack! Well, ow. This isn't a good day at Disneyland at -all-. Grapple flails as he's hit a second time and goes flying a short distance to land on.. Nothing. For once, nothing gets wrecked in the chaos. Yay! ..Sort of! The architect grumbles and -almost- swears; instead, he aims at the seeker as he attempts to get back up because, really, what else is there to do? - As Throttle leaps at Eject, the mini-bot can't offer much defense this time around. Being flung backwards, the Autobot struggles back and forth with Throttle as each of them lands small punches here and there. "Hey man! Take it easy or I'm going to blow the whistle and call a personal foul on you!!" Rising to his feet, Eject is able to push Throttle away just long enough to get a running start away from the Decepticon puppet. It's not long though before Throttle tackles Eject down as another struggle ensues. Nothing like a good back and forth battle to keep the action going!! Combat: Eject takes extra time to steady himself. PassCombat: Grapple misses Photon with his Laser attack! Cons Photon grabs a hot dog stand and throws it between Grapple and himself, intercepting the attack. He isn't smilling anymore, in fact he looks bored when he shouts, "This raid is pointless and nothing more than a waste of energy. You stay here if you wish but I'm going back to the base." Then without adding anything he transforms and flies as fast as possible, heading south. Photon leaps fowards and shifts into a golden pyramid jet. Combat: Pyramid Jet begins retreating, outrunning all pursuit.The Sharkball is hit! He rolls to a stop and transforms, bringing out his maceration laser. "Minnie Mouse need softening up!" he announces. Gnaw transforms into his robot mode. Combat: Gnaw misses Warthog Exo-Armor Tank with his Maceration Laser attack! Photon tosses his noms and goes to bed, "Sorry to bail out but I got to be up early for work tomorrow. Have fun guys!" Photon has disconnected. Laserbeak feels a bit better now and glides back in to see how the fight is coming along. Oh hes not going to get close enough to get touched again thats for sure but if he take a few pot shots at some Autobots long distance he will. Combat: Laserbeak misses Grapple with his Laser attack! Darkwing shifts to the side, avoiding the strike. "Is that really the best you can do medic? I'm rather disapointed in you. Yoou seemed to talk so tough back in the bar. Maybe you really do need a vacation. Maybe you can start at the castle!" Darkwing luaghs as he takes hold of the Autobot so near, and spins her around before tosssing her powerfully towards Cinderella's castle! Combat: Darkwing strikes Patchwork with his Medic Toss (Punch) attack! Jazz realizes he cannot keep up in his current condition and with the big bad Decepticons having fled the scene his presence is not required anymore. The rest of the Autobots can mop up here. The Autobot transforms and heads out (to bed cuz it's late) Jazz leaps into the air and folds down on himself and into a stylish white Porsche 935. Combat: White Porsche 935 begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Laserbeak Grapple watches Jazz head off and decide it would probably be a good idea to do the same; he was pretty banged up, himself. Limping, actually. So, he takes it to vehicle mode and trudges off. Laserbeak sees Jazz turning and runing and launches an attack at him. Combat: Laserbeak misses White Porsche 935 with his Laser attack! Grapple shifts and changes form with those happy transforming noises in to a bright yellow crane! Yay!Combat: Grapple begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from White Porsche 935 and Laserbeak "Hahaha! Yeah, right!" Cambria chortles. She throws the tank in reverse and speeds backwards before engaging the transformation sequence back into robot mode. She leans back in the cockpit and cracks her knuckles again with loud pops. "Time to end this bullcrap. You're goin' down!"The Warthog hefts its rifle up and levels it at Gnaw. Then, in a very dramatic slow-mo way, it pulls the trigger. Warthog Exo-Armor Tank transforms into its Warthog Exo-Armor Robot mode. Combat: Warthog Exo-Armor strikes Gnaw with its ANTI-SHARKTICON LASER attack! Combat: You took 12 damage.Combat: Warthog Exo-Armor 's attack has damaged your Strength! Jazz says, "Well I am out. Catch you guys later." Grapple also must leave. :D "Good night, all!" Jazz has left. Grapple vanishes out of reality.Grapple has left. Patchwork finds herself o nce again launched through the air, this time towards that fiberglass and steel castle. Unfortunately, strong as it is, the fiberglass can't quite hold up against the medic slamming into it. She's a little slower to get to her feet, but she manages it. "No vacation...not while you're still here." she informs Darkwing as she extracts her pistol once again. Combat: Patchwork strikes Darkwing with her Pistol attack! - Tossing Throttle aside after a lengthy scuffle, Eject rises to his feet and darts away from the puppet foe. Peering at where Throttle came from, the mini-bot furrows his targeting visor. "Alright coach! I've had enough of your player! That's a technical! Time to give you one too!"Adjusting his blaster, Eject raises it at Darkwing. "Time to take the gloves off. Let's see if you can take this one-on-one game!" This time looking at Darkwing in the eye/eyes/optics...Eject fires away! Combat: Eject sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Eject strikes Darkwing with his Electrical Overload Gun attack! Combat: Darkwing has been temporarily incapacitated. Gnaw's hit again and he utters a snarl. Grabbing his tail-mace, he swings it over his head before flinging it at the Warthog. It's spikey! Combat: Gnaw strikes Warthog Exo-Armor with his Barbed Mace attack! Seeing as Darkwing is, for the moment, occupied, Patchwork turns and moves quickly to Eject. The medic, it seems, is going to take the moment to breath to do what she can for her last bit of backup! Combat: Patchwork quickly patches up some of Eject's minor injuries. Warthog Exo-Armor takes the mace to the face like a champ! The Warthog stumbles backwards and tries to steady itself but the damage its taken is becoming too much to bear. Cambria jiggles the controls around frantically, trying to get the Exo-Armor to do something; anything! But all she can do is let it rest for a bit. The Warthog remains motionless in an attempt to salvage any energy left. Combat: Warthog Exo-Armor takes extra time to steady itself. Pass Laserbeak is still a bit nervious and keeps his distance from the bots, instead takes some pot shots at the surrounding area. That is why they came here; to trash the mousepark. He does though aim a few shots toward the Autobots hoping hitting one of them but not anyone specifically. Broadside has arrived. Combat: Laserbeak strikes Patchwork with his Laser attack! Eject says, "I have to go! This sucks." Eject mutters as he heads off.Eject has disconnected. Combat: Patchwork strikes Darkwing with her Grab attack! The Sharkticon notices the pause in the Warthog's activity, and he tries to soften the machine up again. "Me eat you all up! Like funny head pancakes! Combat: Gnaw strikes Warthog Exo-Armor with his Yummification Laser attack! Darkwing Slowly staggers to his feat after the strong stunn attack, deciding to take a moment to steady his self so that the world can stop spinning. Throttle aslo recoveres from the tapebots attack and runs back to his partner and reconnect to help him recover. Throttle has left.Darkwing takes Throttle. Combat: Darkwing takes extra time to steady himself. Pass The repair was just enough, it seems, to get Eject in a position to be able to get back to safety, and the little Autobot did so. Of course, that left Patchwork on her own against Darkwing, and somehow, that doesn't sit well with the medic. "You can go home now, party's over!" she calls to the Decepticons, though she doubts the suggestion will work. The potshots coming fro the sky has the medic glancing up, and taking one of her own. Combat: Patchwork misses Laserbeak with her Pistol attack! Warthog Exo-Armor is struck by the Sharkticon's humorously named gun but continues imitating an ancient statue. Unmoving and silent, the Warthog bides its time for its next attack. Riveting! Combat: Warthog Exo-Armor takes extra time to steady itself. Pass Spectrum has arrived.Warthog Exo-Armor says, "i'm not going to lie, i am getting exhausted. i'm going to attack once more and then retreat." The Sony PSP almost leaps into the air, growing and changing into a large mechanical being. Laserbeak gets shot at again and again panics!!! He turns and hauls aft back to the building roof he had saught refuge before. "Om nom nom time!" Gnaw announces, transforming and rushing at the stationary Warthog, which is apparently doing a very good impression of a paperweight. A tasty paperweight, perhaps. He transform and tries to eat the machine. Gnaw transforms into his Sharkticon mode. Combat: Sharkticon strikes Warthog Exo-Armor with his Feeding Frenzy attack! Combat: Mmmmmm.. energon!! Darkwing says, "Laserbeak! Stop running away from the Pastel Medic!" Mascot of Crystal City Laserbeak squawks!!... and keeps flying... Darkwing says, "At least face your end and suffering like a true Decepticon warrior!" FEED ME!!! Gnaw says, "Birdy fly away? Saved drumstick for him..." Mascot of Crystal City Laserbeak is suffering from a few shots as it is but he doesnt intend to meet his 'end' right now and just mutters and keeps flying.... Darkwing gets to his feet and spots the medic. "Seems like you can scare the birds, but that about it. Maybe, we need to continue your tour of this 'Happiest place on earth'?" He asks as he lunges at the medic to grab her for another flight through the majestic kingdom that is quickly becoming more of a wasteland. Combat: Darkwing strikes Patchwork with his Grab attack! Monitor: +POT Broadside is now observing. "No...!" Patchwork's protest isn't quiet as she twists, sharply, trying to break free of Darkwing's grasp as she swings her own fists wildly at the Decepticon's head. "I am -not- a soccer ball!" Combat: Patchwork misses Darkwing with her Punch attack! The Warthog allows itself to be assaulted over and over again by the Sharkticon. Maybe it's dead? Then, in a very dramatic and totally bad-ass way, the Warthog springs to life once more. Well, it doesn't really 'spring' as much as it just lurches forward but whatever. As it moves, the mechanics underneath its armor whine and grind noisilly in protest. The Exo-Armor has taken quite the beating and it's glaringly obvious to anyone with eyes. In a last ditch effort at victory, it fires its rifle at the Sharkticon."SUCK A DONG, DECEPTIBUTT!" Cambria hollers from within the cockpit; droplets of spittle flying from her mouth. Combat: Warthog Exo-Armor misses Sharkticon with its Medium Laser attack! Combat: Your attack continues to damage Warthog Exo-Armor Darkwing laughs as he pathetic attack misses once more. "Really now, why don't you just give up? Surely by now you see the futility in your efforts. You've barely damaged me; in fact your stuggling has damaged this park more then anything. Just give in now to the bitter hopelessness this universe has instore for you; and maybe this place might still be standing on the 'morrow." He luaghs and chunks the medic towards to Small World ride; if she connect there is likely a loud cheer from some of the remaining humans. Combat: Darkwing strikes Patchwork with his It's a Small Dead World. (Punch) attack! Warthog Exo-Armor says, "okay. i have to go to sleep now ):" Unlike the Dumbo ride, destroying the Small World definately just did the humans a service! Patchwork hits, and water and miniature dolls go flying or are trapped in the rubble...but at least that damned song has stopped! "No. No, there are still rainbows, and flowers...so -there-!" Well, if she's one thing, it's persistant. "GO away. Nobody wants you here." Combat: Patchwork takes extra time to steady herself. PassCombat: Laserbeak begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from F/A-18 Hornet Laserbeak says, "heading out Icly" From Warthog Exo-Armor , Cambria Douglas has disconnected. Laserbeak says, "by for now, Im still on but beakys beating feet hehe" Laserbeak has left. Darkwing says, "So then, what will you destroy next? Space Mountain? Main Street USA? Mr. Toad's Wild Ride? There are plenty more attractions for you to choose from!" He luaghs loudly as he approaches her slowly, simply taking his time with her now." Combat: Darkwing takes extra time to steady himself. Pass The Sharkticon somehow is now lacking a chew toy! Did it disappear magically? It was sure magically delicious. Distraught, the Sharkticon waddles about, looking for his treat. Combat: Sharkticon takes extra time to steady himself. Pass "None." Patchwork pushes up to her feet, carefully, and brings her rifle around to bare on the Con that's stalking towards her. "Just go away, go back to whatever hole you crawled out of, or I'll hook you up and you can listen to Its a Small World for eons!" Combat: Patchwork strikes Darkwing with her Rifle attack! Darkwing chuckles. "So you want this to be a fire fight? Alright." He once again decided to return fire with his trusty Electro-Kinestic Blaster and fires At the Medic, if he didn't hit her maybe he'd tkae out another attraction. Combat: Darkwing strikes Patchwork with his Electro-Kinetic Blasters attack! Patchwork is knocked flat onto her backside, back into the watery rubble of Small World, where she blinks at Darkwing, confused. "WHy don't you want to be happy in the happiest place on Earth?" she inquires plaintively, head rolling slightly to the side before she tries to get to her feet, stumbling and not doing anything in the slightest way effectual. Combat: Patchwork takes extra time to steady herself. Pass "Of all the bloody places..." Broadside responds to the distress signal, screaming jet engines announcing his arrival. Let's see... There's a ickle waddling Sharkticon, but it seems to be keeping to itself. Darkwing on the other hand is far more tempting. He doesn't attack just yet though. "How ya' doin' Patchwork?" +POT Broadside is no longer observing. The Global Pose Tracker marks that F/A-18 Hornet has 'skipped' his action for this round. The Sharkticon sees a log ride and splashes about in it, derailing several logs. Combat: Sharkticon takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Darkwing says, "The happiest place on earth is fool's notion. Happiness is simply a facade for the ignorant that rufuse to face the cold hard truth of the universe. Just like yourself, who remain hopeless and useless against a single Decepticon. You can't even save this place from being turned into a wasteland. Where is the happiness? You've destoryed more of it then I have. The people flee and cry in terror, the kids wonder why you'd let this happen. Your a good guy; your supposed to protect these foolish concept that you continue to cling to. I ask you once more; Why not just give up. Realise your uselessness; and maybe I'll spare the rest of this place." He offers with a dark luagh." Combat: Darkwing takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Patchwork uses her rifle to stablize herself as she gets carefully to her feet, glaring at Darkwing as her optics focus on him. "I -am- a good guy...and I'll help fix what you're breaking! I want my Mickey ears! You're just a big bully...-bad- Decepticon!" she chastises, making a rather sad little swing for Darkwing's head with a fist. Her head jerks as she hears her name, and she grins, despite her current rough shape. "Broadside! He's ruining - everything-!" She is, obviously, meaning Darkwing. Combat: Patchwork's Punch attack on Darkwing goes wild!Combat: Patchwork strikes herself with her Punch attack! "Oh Primus, someone shut him up. And they say /I/ complain too much... well, heads up kiddo!" Broadside circles and transforms midair to land next to Patchwork. "Best get goin' ya' filthy 'con," he snarls, unspacing his vibro axe to swing horizontally at Darkwing. Splash Mountain will have to wait.In a swift series of snaps and clanks, Broadside transforms into his robot mode. Combat: Broadside sets his defense level to Fearless.Combat: Broadside strikes Darkwing with his Vibro-Ax attack! The Sharkball tries to get a nibble on Broadside, now that the triple changer has entered the scene. Forgetting all about the Warthog, Sharkticon wants a bite! Combat: Sharkticon strikes Broadside with his taste test (Grab) attack! Darkwing luaghs loudly as the weak little medic is still reeling from his blasters that she ends up punching herself instead. "So, why are you hitting yourself?" He asks using the classic taunt; before noticing the large wrecker a little to late to avoid the axe. He grunts and winces hard as he fall backward from the hit. "So muchfor the easy prey of the medic..." He grumbles as he holds his axewound, with the energon leaking from it. He staggers to his feet. "Can't take many more hits like that... It would figure that right as I am about the triumph that I get it taken from me. Least Dreadwind isn't hear to gloat about the total futility of any effort..." Combat: Darkwing takes extra time to steady himself. Pass "That's right, run away!" Patchwork makes a shooing motion to Darkwing, thoroughly ignoring the fact that she completley missed on her aim and managed to swing her fist round to knock against her own chest plate. Nope never happened, can't prove it! Combat: Patchwork takes extra time to steady herself. Pass Broadside can't help but be amused at Darkwing's brooding. "Don't be so hard on yourself mech, I'm sure you can take plenty more hits," he assures good-naturedly, not noticing Patchwork's own strike against herself, else he would've laughed at that too. "Right, run away- ow! Get off you fishstick!" The carrier/jet shakes the leg Gnaw's attached too and tries to bap him off with the flat end of his axe. Combat: Broadside strikes Sharkticon with his Down Flounder! (Kick) attack! Combat: You took 11 damage.Combat: Broadside's attack has damaged your Velocity! Darkwing grunts a bit more, breathing heavily. It would figure the it'd be the dull Wrecker that takes him out. He pulls out his blasters one again; though the previous attack has blurred his vision ssome, so he doubt he'd be able to hit him; but it was likely to be his last attack; so he might as well make it a good one against the large Autobot. Combat: Darkwing strikes Broadside with his Electro-Kinetic Blasters attack! Gnaw is a Flounder with Down's. XD Patchwork says, "But so cute...! ;)" "Stop it, go away!" Patchwork repeats, stepping bravely ahead of the newly hit Broadside to kick at Darkwing's shins once again. Combat: Patchwork strikes Darkwing with her Kick attack! The Sharkball is bapped! He waddles unsteadily for a moment before swiping at Broadside's knee with his spikey tail! Combat: Sharkticon misses Broadside with his Spikey Tail Swat! (Kick) attack! Broadside stumbles back a bit from that blaster attack, the effects making his systems stutter. "Holy..." He slumps onto a knee, and in doing so avoids Gnaw's spikey tail. The axe is exchanged for his plasma pulse rifle, but it just sits in his hands as he attempts to clear his processor. "Th' Pits was that - !" Combat: Broadside takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Darkwing grins softly. "My Electro-Kinetic Blasters. They come in useful for trying to get my enemies to see the futility of fighting when they only hurt themselves and those around them." He says almost proudly; if there was anything the dour jet loved, it was his guns. They've given him countless entertainment in battle as he watched friends beat each other up, or people like Whirl and Patchwork beat themselves up for him. He was still rather weakened from the attack; still trying to recover and keep standing. Despite the pain; he had rather been enjoying this night. Combat: Darkwing takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Patchwork turns her back on Darkwing, stepping back to Broadside instead and bending over him, working quickly and with a certainty and capability she doesn't show in combat. Combat: Patchwork quickly patches up some of Broadside's minor injuries. Broadside lifts his rifle in a rather feeble attempt at getting a bead on Darkwing. The damn 'con wasn't all that far away either, but it was difficult to focus on anything at this point. "Thanks Patch," he mutters, and /tries/ to aim at Darkwing's helm. Combat: Broadside's Plasma-Pulse Gun attack on Darkwing goes wild!Combat: Broadside strikes Spectrum with his Plasma-Pulse Gun attack! Darkwing grins and chuckles Broadside. "Seems like Broadside, can't even hit the broadside of a barn..." As the blast goes wide and hits some poor schmuck in the background nobody cares about. "Thought maybe the medic is right. It does seem llike we might have wrecked enough Carnage at this park. Maybe I'll try Disney World next time I feel up to destorying some happiness." He luaghs. Combat: Darkwing takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Patchwork blinks and has to be up for work in less than 7 hours...! Broadside says, "Ya'll wanna call it?" Gnaw nods, is very tired. Patchwork bobs her head at Broadside's thanks, shooting him a grin despite her smoking, pitted, damaged state. "Any time!" Broadside says, "Thanks for playin gang. Latahz!" Broadside goes home. Broadside has left. Darkwing says, "Okay" Patchwork has left. Category:Logs Category:2030 Category:Non-TP